


Nest

by RobNips



Category: RWBY
Genre: Because this sure as hell doesn't account for chapter 12!!!, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: On a rare morning off, Qrow and Clover appreciate the time to just lounge in bed
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for FLUFF ONLY  
> Enjoy!

Maybe it was just because he’s sober, but Atlas mornings were almost too quiet for Qrow. 

Especially at a school, of all places. Even if they were in the Ace Ops’ private quarters, Qrow had expected some kind of something running around outside, or the hum of the heaters that were everywhere, or the sounds of the engine  _ holding the city up _ , but there was none. If this were any other time, he would hear Clover already up and in the kitchen - blending some damned protein shake with eggs or plants or whatever Qrow doesn’t bother to discover - before they have to head out for the day’s supply run to the launch site. 

Today Ironwood let them finally have a morning off. No handing out morning assignments. No supervising morning training sessions. Their day wouldn’t start until the afternoon. Their alarms were off. Now even the sound of the kitchen blender was gone. 

Instead it was replaced with rustling sheets, and the feeling of Clover’s arm wrapping around his waist. 

“Mmmmmmorning,” Clover yawned, nuzzling against Qrow’s neck. He muttered something, littered with too much sleep for Qrow to understand. He just reached back, and threaded his fingers through Clover’s cropped hair. He felt goosebumps rise on the back of his neck. 

“Hey,” Qrow grumbled, clearing his voice after a long night of actually  _ peaceful _ sleep. He huffed to himself, how long had it been since he could say that? It must have been a few nights in a row, too. 

Qrow was convinced that Clover’s mere presence was a healing one. Something about his grin, the sparkle in his eyes, his overflowing confidence. At first Qrow rolled his eyes, but Clover made him come around rather quickly. 

Quiet moments like these - where their hearts matched pace, and he felt Clover’s gentle hands on his skin, and he didn’t have to constantly be on guard - certainly made Qrow appreciate Clover’s presence more than he ever thought possible. 

Clover shifted, pressing a soft kiss against Qrow’s jaw, before sighing contently. “Didn’t take you for someone who’d be happy to lay in bed all day.” Qrow hummed - only a slight tease in his tone. 

Clover scoffed against his skin. “With company like you, why wouldn’t I?” 

Qrow felt his smirk against his neck, but could only hope Clover couldn’t feel how his skin heated up at the compliment. He held his tongue from a self deprecating comment - another habit Clover was instilling in him. 

Qrow wasn’t annoyed by that though. Not as much as he usually would have been with everyone else. The thing was, when Clover told him that he had nothing to apologize for, he made Qrow actually believe it. It wasn’t Qrow’s semblance at fault, not with Clover’s cancelling it out. And Qrow wasn’t Clover’s time, they actively wanted to be around each other. 

It was...a different feeling. To say the least. 

Apparently, Clover  _ did  _ feel his blush. He laughed - low in a way that made Qrow’s spine tingle - and shifted to press a kiss to Qrow’s cheek. “Seriously, working in the military? And a morning off? I’m taking advantage of that.”

“Reasonable as always.” Qrow scoffed, and rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” 

“And it’s oh so horrible.” Clover teased, Qrow turned on his back to see his wide smirk. “Tell me something good.” 

Qrow shook his head, averting his eyes. “Clo…” 

“C’mon,” he lightly pushed Qrow’s shoulder, and cocked his head with a smile. “You promised.”

Qrow groaned dramatically, but knew Clover was right. Another little effort to change Qrow’s outlook. A negative comment should be balanced by a positive one. It was to help him. 

And, Clover’s smile as Qrow spoke positively was an additional reward. 

Qrow sighed heavily, shifting his arms behind his head - as if lost in thought. Clover hummed, tracing his fingers lightly over the patch of hair on Qrow’s chest. “I guess,” he started. Clover eyes stayed on his chest, but he was listening. “When the girls were little, and I would be on my way back to Patch from a mission, Tai would let them sleep in the guest room where I stayed. So I’d get back and they’d be trying to stay awake to see me. They’d get really excited, and try to ask me all about it, and I’d have to act exhausted so we could all get some actual sleep.” 

Clover flicked his eyes to match Qrow’s. “Sounds like a nice thing to come home to.” 

“It was.”Qrow huffed a small laugh, catching himself smiling. “Sometimes Tai would be well enough to make breakfast, and it’d be - it’d be nice. I guess.” 

“You know.” Clover teased, but his smile was kind. “It’s okay to miss that.” 

“I got something else now, though.” Qrow reached out cup Clover’s cheek, relishing in the new smile that formed. Clover quirked a brow, forcing his grin into a smirk. 

“Want me to make you breakfast, handsome?” 

Qrow snorted. “A protein shake? No thank you.” Clover rolled his eyes, Qrow continued before he could defend himself. “You might as well just swallow raw eggs.” 

“There’s bananas!” 

“Oh bananas, that makes up for it.” Qrow rolled his eyes. 

“You-” Clover scoffed, shaking his head. Qrow enjoyed watching him look for a tease, a taunt, anything to make Qrow laugh, but Clover took one look at his smug face and changed tactics. 

“Clo-” Qrow was cut off by Clover’s lips meeting his own, swallowing his surprised laughter. He melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Clover’s neck. He in turn moved to thread his fingers through Qrow’s hair. 

When not interrupted by their breaths between kisses, their room was filled with quiet again. 

This time, Qrow didn’t mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing, I was holding off writing any Fairgame (though I loved loved loved it as soon as chapter 4 came out lol) because I wanted to see how the relationship bloomed throughout the volume - *insert clown face emoji*   
> Guess that's what fanfiction is for! Hope you all enjoyed the fluff!   
> Comments are appreciated more than you know! Happy Hiatus!


End file.
